my_own_marvelfandomcom-20200214-history
En Sabah Nur
Real Name: En Sabah Nur *'Current Alias:' Apocalypse *'Aliases:' Eternal One, High Lord, Eternal Pharaoh, Set, Huitzilopochtli, Sauru, Kali-Ma, The First One, The Savior, The Eighth Apocalypse, Conquest, The First Mutant, Death, Beast-child *'Relatives:' **Baal (adoptive father, deceased) **Evan Sabahnur (clone) **William Rolfson (son, deceased) **Frederick Slade (descendant) **Margaret Slade (descendant, deceased) **Hamilton Slade (descendant, deceased) **Jack Starsmore (descendant, deceased) **Kabar Brashir (descendant, deceased) **Clarice Ferguson (descendant) **Jonothon Starsmore (descendant) *'Affiliation:' Formerly Clan Akkaba (founder and leader), Apocalypse's Horsemen (founder and leader), Dark Riders (founder and leader), Alliance of Evil (founder and leader), Sandstormers *'Base of Operations:' Formerly Base on the Blue Area of the Moon, Celestial Ship; Sphinx *'Identity:' Public Identity *'Citizenship:' Egyptian *'Marital Status:' Single *'Education:' Trained by Baal and the Sandstormers; tutored by Celestial Ship and Ozymandias *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 7'0" (usually); variable *'Weight:' 725 lbs (variable) *'Eyes:' Red *'Hair:' Black (formerly bald) *'Origin:' Mutant *'Universe:' Earth-616 *'Place of Birth:' Akkaba, Egypt Powers and Abilities Immortality: Apocalypse's original body was immortal; even before being modified by the Celestial ship, he had lived for thousands of years. Apocalypse can enter a coma-like state of suspended animation during which he may recover from any wounds with the assistance of his Celestial technology. Superhuman Strength: Apocalypse possesses superhuman strength that he can further increase by drawing upon outside energy sources. Apocalypse was shown to be strong enough to physically restrain Hulk while the Hulk was separated from Bruce Banner and explicitly lacked the ability to increase his strength with his rage but also had a stronger base level. Hence, Apocalypse is above the class 100 limit. Superhuman Speed: He is able to speed up his reflexes and reaction time. Nigh-Invulnerability: Apocalypse is highly resistant to injury. With the Celestial modifications, this resistance to harm is amplified. Teleportation: Apocalypse can teleport himself and others vast distances across the planet. This ability seems to be artificial and linked to the Celestial technology bio-mechanically incorporated into his body, headquarters, and equipment. This ability is not always available to him. Telekinesis: Apocalypse possesses telekinetic abilities enabling him to levitate himself or others by sheer force of will and manipulate living beings, inanimate objects, and, to some extent, energy. He can lift far in excess of 100 tons of weight. *''Flight:'' Apocalypse can enable himself to fly with the use of his telekinetic ability. He can achieve supersonic velocity in this manner. He can also fly by transforming his arms into wings with his bio-molecular altering ability. *''Force Fields'' Telepathy: Apocalypse showcases powerful telepathic abilities, enabling him a host of unique and powerful facilities, such as reading minds, absorbing information, and projecting his thoughts to others. Examples of Apocalypse's telepathic skills include when he battled with Jean Grey inside of Cable's mind and was able to win as well as reading his servant's mind and glean information regarding the threat of the psionic entity known as Onslaught. *''Astral Projection'' *''Mind Control'' *''Psychic Possession'' *''Psionic Blasts'' Bio-Molecular Alteration:' Apocalypse has control over the molecular structure of his body and can alter it at will. This means he can adapt his molecular structure to adversity. Apocalypse can perform the following feats: *'''''Body Manipulation: Apocalypse's entire body can be reshaped at will. He can alter his appearance, allow his body to become extremely malleable, maintain his full dexterity, and elongate his body or limbs. Apocalypse can even assume an outwardly normal human form for disguises if he chooses. *''Size Alteration:'' Apocalypse is able to change his size at will. He can increase or decrease the size of hisb ody by taking on additional mass or ridding mass from his body into, presumably, an extra-dimensional source. *''Self-Power Bestowal:'' Apocalypse can, due to having total control over his molecular strucutre, generate a number of different superhuman abilities within himself at will. The limits of this self-enhancement ability is unknown, but even before encountering the Celestials, he demonstrated self-generated energy blasts. Measuring this ability after that time is difficult, since the difference between self-induced mutant abilities and Celestial technology incorporated into his bio-mechanical body is hard to spot. Energy Manipulation: Apocalypse seems to have a range of energy-harnessing and projecting capabilities, either naturally derived or based on Celestial technology built into his physical frame. These effects include but are not limited to: *''Force Fields:'' He has the ability to create force fields. *''Energy Blasts:'' He has the ability to project massive energy blasts of destructive force from anywhere on his person. Apocalypse can also expel full-body energy waves. *''Energy Absorption:'' He has the ability to absorb energy from outside sources to augment the levels of both his strength and power. Technopathy: Apocalypse is able to directly interface with various technologies he has at his disposal. This is due to a combination of the Celestial armor built into his physical body and the Techno-Organic viruses he is a host for. Blood of Apocalypse: Apocalypse's techno-organic blood has many unique properties. With only a drop of his blood into a vat of organs, blood, etc., the virus can rewrite the genetic code of the material within to form a new body for Apocalypse. Category:Characters Category:Mutants Category:Immortality Category:Suspended Animation Category:Regenerative Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Invulnerability Category:Teleportation Category:Telekinesis Category:Flight Category:Force Fields Category:Telepathy Category:Absorb Information Category:Astral Projection Category:Mind Control Category:Mind Possession Category:Psionic Blasts Category:Bio-Molecular Alteration Category:Shapeshifting Category:Elasticity Category:Metamorph Category:Size Alteration Category:Power Bestowal Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Absorption Category:Technopathy